elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oghma Infinium (Oblivion)
The''' Oghma Infinium''' is a powerful Daedric Artifact of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. It is a tome of knowledge written by Xarxes, the wizard sage known also as "The Ageless One". The Oghma Infinium is given to Hermaeus Mora's champion upon completion of a specific task or quest. Once read, it disappears from the reader. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Oghma Infinium is the reward item from the task received at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. In order to complete the task, the player must collect a soul from each of the sentient races of Tamriel in a special soul gem. The book adds +5 points to three skills, and +10 to two attributes. Use it and you will be asked to read from only one of the following: *The Path of Steel: Blade +5, Blunt +5, Heavy Armor +5, Speed +5, Strength +5 *The Path of Shadow: Sneak +5, Security +5, Light Armor +5, Agility +5, Speed +5 *The Path of Spirit: Destruction +5, Conjuration +5, Restoration +5, Intelligence +5, Willpower +5 Notes * It can allow your skills to go beyond 100, but you will not be able to reach a higher point value(i.e. destruction 100 and destruction 110 is the same) * If a major skill(s) is increased, you gain a level as normal (even if it is 100->110). The skills are added in written order (for attribute bonuses). This level gain also applies to the maximum level capacity so you can gain a level beyond the capacity. Bugs * Method of skill lowering in jail is viable on console (19/12/11) However leveling does not increase past 90 at that point it stops completely and the glitch is no longer viable Oblivion? The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmudane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, at his outpost. There is a prerequisite, however, that the player be at least level 15. A locked Dwarven box must be opened by collecting the blood from each of the races of Mer, that is: Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer. This blood mixture will approximate the blood of the Dwemer, and grant access. After opening the box, the player is given the book. When the book is activated, only one of three paths may be read: Notes *Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means. *Using the book before acquiring all Daedric Artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. *It seems to be made out of the skin of the different Elf races, hinting that the blood of each race had to do something with the book's making. (Green: Orc, Tan: Wood Elf, Dark Cloudy: Falmer, Yellow: High Elf, Darkest Gray: Dark Elf) Bugs * The Oghma Infinium can be exploited to gain levels as desired. It is highly recommended to use this game-breaking glitch only on achievement hunting files or files that you intend to only pick up every once and a while to beat the living daylights out of anyone and anything, as this glitch makes the game absurdly easy and, to many, kills any sort of fun one would have. This also works with chests, and is now much faster since chests work similarly to how the bookshelves did Pre-2.03: ::#Open a book shelf. ::#In menu, open the book, select a path, close the book. Do not close the menu. ::#Drop the book onto the shelf, then close menu. ::#Activate the book while it's on the shelf. (not in the menu. You have to access the book as a world item.) Then select "Do Not Read" then select "Take" ::#Repeat. :: (Warning: Save frequently as if done incorrectly the Oghma Infinium will be removed) * (Patch 1.3)The glitch that allowed a player to use the book indefinitely now only works on bookshelves. * After you read the book, you can drop it before closing your inventory to prevent it from disapearing. If you read it again, you might get the bonus, but you can now sell it or use it to decorate your house. *Once you level completely a specific path the book may disappear. Some people have also said other books on the shelf may disappear with it. * It may be possible to duplicate the book: place it in the book shelf, then read it from the world view, close the book without taking it, then quickly activate it immediately after closing. You should be able to take the book without reading it. When you activate the shelf it will still show the Oghma Infinium in its inventory, and when you close the shelf, it will reappear. This does not always work, but you just picked up the book if it didn't so all you need to do is replace the book and try again. Since the book is worth 2500 septims, this is a pretty good exploit for increasing your wealth very quickly. This also works on the Xbox. Trivia * This book is mentioned in the Wabbajack book. *Oghma is the god of wisdom in Faerûn (Forgotten Realms adventure setting) External Links Click here for a YouTube tutorial on how to perform the Oghma Infinium Exploit. ru:Огма Инфинум (Skyrim) Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Oblivion Category:Skyrim: Unique Items